Does He?
by BrittanaGraduates
Summary: Set between 2x18 and 2x19 Santana Lopez was never good with words, but you put those words to music? She can express everything. It turns out she is ready for that type of public announcement.


"Mr. Schue?" Santana's voice rings out over the mindless chit chat her fellow glee clubbers are making, "I know it's late but I have a song for last weeks lesson, and I'd like to perform it."

"Of course! Take it away."

Santana makes her way to the front of the room, which isn't that far but feels 20x's longer when everyone is watching her. She wrings her hands together nervously, tugging her jacket down she turns to the club. "This is a song that, um, I can really relate to I guess." She chuckles bitterly, "I changed some of the lyrics so it fits my _situation_ better. But… yeah." She trails off glancing at Brittany quickly.

She sits and nods to Derik, a silent cue to begin, he starts playing his guitar.

"_You've, got me caught in all this mess._

_I guess, we can blame it on the rain."_

Santana shrugs looking down

"_My pain is knowing I can't have you,_

_I can't have you."_

She looks up at the wall, avoiding eye contact.

"_Tell me does he look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?"_

She can feel the change in the room

"_Does he get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?"_

She laughs quietly to herself, it's definitely more than a crush.

"_I catch my breath,_

_The one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart, it breaks at the thought of him holding you._

She flickers her gaze at Artie who's smiling obliviously at Brittany.

"_Does he look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,"_

She locks eyes with Brittany, blue eyes watch her curiously.

"_and the way you move?_

_Does he get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?"_

She smiles sadly at her

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?_

**(Is it more than a crush?)**

Her head, along with the rest of the clubs, snaps over to Quinn who nods encouragingly.

"_Maybe I'm alone in this,"_

She clenches her hands in front of her chest squeezing her eyes shut tight

"_But I find peace in solitude knowing,_

_If I had but just one kiss this whole room,_

_Would be glowing."_

Santana breathes in shakily

"_We'd be glowing,_

_We'd be glowing."_

She keeps her eyes locked on blue

"_Does he, tell me, does he look at you the way I do,_

_Try to understand the words you say,_

_and the way you move?_

_Does he get the same big rush,_

_When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?"_

The music fades and the room is left in silence. Santana brings her hand to her face, wiping away a lone tear that had escaped, "The thing I'm most ashamed of is the fact that I'm gay" she says softly unbuttoning her jacket, "I'm gay." She repeats a bit louder, saying it more to herself than anyone else. "I'm not going to lie, I wish I wasn't. Everything would be so much easier." She removes the jacket completely revealing her **LEBANESE **shirt. "Yet I'm ok with it because I'm in love with Brittany," her eyes never leave said girls "and I'll never be ashamed of that." She states looking around the room.

Puck has a shit eating grin on his face, Mercedes and Quinn look like proud mothers, Kurt is smiling knowingly, Finn looks constipated (shocker), and Artie is scowling.

Brittany pulled her hand away from Artie's, stood, and hugged Santana tightly.

"You're my best friend." Santana squeezes her.

"Me too." Brittany kisses her head as she pulls away and links their pinkies. "I love you too." She adds.

"What?" Artie asks, his eyes keep going from Santana to Brittany to their hands

"Artie," Brittany starts releasing Santana's pinky and kneeling next to his chair "I love you."

He smiles

"But," Brittany interjects

His smile drops

"When I rejected Santana I was thinking about you. And how I didn't want to hurt _you_. I didn't think about how it would hurt her and I didn't think about myself, about _my_ happiness." She continues, "Santana makes me happy and she takes me seriously." She looked up at the girl, "I'm sorry but I just want her." Santana's eyes shone at the familiar words

"Brittany, she's just going to hurt you!" Artie shouts

"No, she's no-"

"Why are you so stupid?" Artie throws his hands up, exasperated.

"Watch it, Stubbles." Santana warns

Brittany stands, frowning "You were the only person at this school who'd never called me that." She grabs Santana's hand. "I'm not stupid." She says firmly "I helped the Braniacs win, I have a C+ average and I don't cheat off some ones test and not question √4 = rainbows." She eyes Finn.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my lady and I are going to Breadstix." She pulls Santana towards the door

"_Hot."_ Puck mumbles watching them leave

"So," Santana drawls as they exit the school. "What are your plans for prom?"


End file.
